This is Hard Enough
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Andromeda decides to tell Bellatrix she's dating a muggle-born, but something stops her from doing that and makes the situation worse. Please R&R.


_This is Hard Enough_

I walk down to the quidditch pitch with Ted. Today's the day I'm going to tell Bella about him. This will be hard. Bella tends to be narrow minded, and on the subject of peoples blood its pureblood or nothing. I hate that it has to be like this. I'm afraid that she'll do something rash like hurting Ted, and get thrown out of Hogwarts. She just has to make it till the end of this year, and I think she wants to live. If she was ever thrown out of school mum and dad would both kill her.

"Dromeda" is something wrong Ted asks. I shake my head. "I know your nervous" he says pressing me "about telling her." He steps in front of me, and plants a kiss right on my lips. "Maybe I can make it better." He leans in and kisses me more intensely than before. His tongue traces my lips and I want him so much. My fingers become entangled in my hair, but then I realize the task ahead of me.

"Ted stop. I have to focus today. Bella must know or she will be even angrier with me when she does find out." He let's out a sigh, and we continue on our way to the quidditch field. In the distance I see Bella. She is on the edge of the field talking with her boyfriend Rodolphus. I'm surprised their not lip locked it's all they seem to do while they're in public. I gulp at the thought of her face when I tell her. She is going to be pissed. I don't know why she just can't accept Ted, but then again maybe she will.

"Dromeda" Ted says when we reach the field. "I have to go warm up with the team I'll be watching for you." He grips his beaters bat firmly almost as if to say he'll beat Bella if she hurts me. I nod, and give him a light kiss on the cheek so that no one will notice. Ted grabs his broom from the storage room on the side of the field, and takes off. I watch him as he soars in the side, and can't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Cissy says from behind me. I turn to my thirteen year old sister with her curly blond locks that run past her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" I ask. She smiles looking into the sky. I follow her eyes and realize she's starting at the fourth year Lucius Malfoy. I groan. I don't like Lucius, and I don't think I ever will. The boy seems like he's always up to something.

"What's wrong with him Andy?" Cissy asks walking towards me. "He has good looks, good money, and a good family. Mum and dad will definitely approve, and he's pretty fond of me."

"That's all you want Narcissa to please mum and dad?". She steps back and I can tell I've hurt her but I continue anyway. "Do you even like him or are you just playing along. If you marry him the sleazebag will get you pregnant, but once he has his heir it's over for you." Narcissa looks at me tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that about him. Lucius is kind to me, and he cares Andromeda. Unlike you, I don't actually repel the opposite sex. After all it's not me who should be worried about this it's you and Bella." I give her a dirty look and turn and walk away. Fine she can have her little boyfriend, but mark my words Lucius isn't a good man. With Cissy though the only good man she'll ever find is one that is willing to hold up a mirror for her.

* * *

The Slytherins and Gryffindors line up for their mock match, and I search for Bella. She couldn't have gone too far I mean she was just talking with Rodolphus. I look up and down the seats of the bleachers wondering where she could be. Suddenly I hear something that sounds like a dying animal, and I run towards it. I find the person making these inhuman noises underneath the bleachers. Of course it's Bella. She on the ground, sobbing, I whisper to her.

"Bella?" She looks up and I see a huge read mark on her face. It looks like someone's palm has slapped her, and I realize one really has. "Did he do this to you?" I ask already knowing the answer to my question.

"Yes" she says wiping her eyes with her robe sleeves. She seems clearly upset by this. Rodolphus can be nice, but he definitely has a dark side.

"How can you let him do this to you Bella? I know you, you are perfectly capable of fighting back.

"I don't know" she says standing up with my help. We walk below the bleachers until were near the stairs. I walk up the flight of stairs and she follows.

"What is it you wanted anyway Andy?" she asks now curious.

"Bella I don't want you to freak out when I tell you this, but-"

"Oh my god Andromeda you're pregnant!" I sigh Bella has always jumped to that conclusion it's as if her mind always pops to that possibility. Her face is hard, and she looks pretty angry now. Maybe I should play along and see what happens, but then she starts turning purple just like Dad does when he's mad.

"No Bella its just I've met someone." Bella looks at me carefully, and then looks toward the field.

"Do I know him?" she asks.

"Umm I'm not sure." I say looking towards the ground. I continue to stare at the floor waiting for Bella to say something to stimulate the conversation.

"Andy watch out!" she screams suddenly, and I turn only to see a bludger headed right towards me. That is when the world goes black.

* * *

I wake up, with a pounding in my head. I'm lying down, and I open my eyes. I look around, and see many familiar faces Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Ted. Wait Ted, in the same room as Bellatrix! This isn't good something must be seriously wrong with me.

"She's awake" Bella shouts, and out of the corner of my eye I see Madame Pomfrey rushing over to us. She pushes Ted out of the way, and moves to my side.

"Andromeda can you tell me how you feel?" she asks her green eyes staring into me.

"Well" I say "my head hurts and I feel kind of weak." I sit up a little, but even that takes a lot of energy. I see the concern in Ted's eyes as I move. Something must be up. "Could you tell me what happened exactly?" I ask. Suddenly Narcissa goes wide-eyed.

"Oh gosh she has amnesia!" Narcissa puts her hand to her mouth for over-exaggeration, and I nearly roll my eyes but it would hurt to much to do that.

"Cissy, I remember talking to Bella then the work went black." Madame Pomfrey pulls out her wand and casts a spell into my eye. I feel a slight tingling sensation as light is cast into my eye. I immediately look away, and Madame Pomfrey smiles.

"You'll be fine, you have a mild concussion, but you seem to be responding alright." I stare at her wanting my question answered.

"Well what happened?"

"You were hit by a bludger!" Bellatrix shouts. "By that fool!" she says pointing to Ted. I want to kill myself right now. I try to tell her something, and I somehow manage to screw it up.

"I'm sorry Dro-Andromeda, but I didn't see you there and I've been jittery all day." I nod Ted was so nervous about me telling Bella that he hit a bludger our way.

"That doesn't matter filth, she could have died!" Bellatrix screams at the top of her lungs.

"Now Bellatrix, Ted can we please just get along." Madame Pomfrey moves away after giving her warning. Bellatrix breathes a little and Ted inches away from her. Leave it to me to not succeed in my endeavors, but to also make things worse. I mean come on this is already hard enough.

**What did you think? Leave me a review they are always appreciated. :D**


End file.
